


heart glows

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, a shitty fic to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: prompt: au where kyungsoo is on his first day of vacation at his grandparents' but while walking around, he finds a man on a tree.





	heart glows

**Author's Note:**

> prompt taken from kaisooprompts on twitter.  
> but this fic sucks.

bored, kyungsoo walks around the unfamiliar place when he sees a man slumped on a trunk of a tree.

a little weirded out because never he had seen someone like this in the city, he mumbles, "what is he doing?" under his breath.

surprisingly, the man lifts his head, pouting and meeting his scrutinizing stare.

"i'm dying."

kyungsoo rolls his eyes because this man, in his estimate, is bigger than him, but pouts like a five year old. he's handsome, and yes, kyungsoo's type, but kyungsoo will never admit that because excuse me? they just met  and in the most unconventional way.

"do you want me to get a rope?"

the boy's face crumples and suddenly, to kyungsoo's surprise, the man swings his arms on the trunk to drop back on the ground. it looked so easy, but kyungsoo thinks he won't ever be able to do it. the man walks closer to him. he backs away.

"are you suggesting i should hang myself over there?" kyungsoo is intimidated in a split second. where did the pouty guy went? this person before him is different from earlier. "you said you are dying?" he tries to save himself. "i thought you'd want a rope to make it easier?"

the man snorts, then laughs. kyungsoo thinks this man has a multiple personality disorder. when the man composes himself, he levels his eyes with kyungsoo's. "i'm not dying anymore now that i found company."

kyungsoo can't decode the cryptic message. "you're weird."

the man just graces a smile and offers his hand to kyungsoo. "i'm jongin. you?" hesitant, kyungsoo crosses his arms across his chest instead. "kyungsoo. so what were you doing up there in the middle of the afternoon?" jongin brings his hand on his nape, rubbing it. "moping."

kyungsoo tilts his head to the side, fuzzy thick brows furrowing. "from what?"

jongin smiles sheepishly, avoiding the question when he brings up, "do you want to take a look around the area? i can accompany you!" confused, kyungsoo scratches his temple, but says, "o-okay."

might as well take a stroll around with someone who knows his way around. jongin talks too much. kyungsoo notes of that. jongin, in his fresh and neat uniform, talks about myths and legends about the said place which kyungsoo finds fascinating. jongin talks like a real witness of every story. like how spirits drink rice wine every full moon and how the spirit at the lake hosts festivities every spring for everyone living inside the forest. jongin speaks like they've known them all his life from how vivid he speaks the stories. "where do you live?"

the man juts his lower lip out as he looks up at the blue sky, hands in his pockets. "here" "that's vague. where exactly?" kyungsoo muses. unexpectedly, jongin grabs his hand and laces their fingers together. jongin's hand is cold, but he doesn't mind it a bit. "i'll show you."

later on, they arrive in front of a small house where fresh red and white roses bloom in front. "i live there." he points out. "they're sleeping so i sneaked out."

"in your uniform?"

"i went to school earlier for make-up classes." he explains. "come, i'll bring you somewhere."

they arrive at the lake. they're on a bridge and kyungsoo's jaw drops from the scenery. the water shines like diamonds. it's clean, surrounded by mountains and trees. "wow." "the lake spirit takes care it well." he brings out a rose from his pocket and drops it. "an offering."

"where did you get the rose?" kyungsoo questions. jongin grins. "i have it since before we met. let's climb down and drink some. come on."

he followed jongin. the water tastes sweet and for the first time he's with jongin, he smiles widely. "what can i offer to the lake spirit?"

kyungsoo realizes that jongin is staring at him. "jongin?" he pokes the boy's shoulder. "you okay?" jongin smiles when he snaps out of his trance. "you have a nice smile despite your sharp tongue. it's heart in shape. pretty."

kyungsoo blushes at that, looks away. "thanks."

"so what can i offer to the lake spirit for taking care well of this lake? you got a rose, i have none." jongin brings a finger on his lips as he thinks, humming. "sometimes i do dance. i offer that to him. he enjoys it a lot."

kyungsoo's eyes shimmer in glee. "then i can sing!"

and so kyungsoo sings his best. he sings for the number of trees, for the still lake, for himself, and for jongin. singing is his most priced talent that he could ever offer. after the last note, jongin claps his hands wildly and hoots. "that was awesome, soo! ! amazing! wow!"

kyungsoo grins shyly, a pink on his cheeks. he scratches his nape. "that's the only thing i can offer. do you think the spirit liked it?" jongin nods vehemently, raising up two thumbs up.

"im sure he did! hey, what about i dance and you sing again?" kyungsoo sings again.

jongin's movements are fluid and calm, yet precise. he's like flowing water. his eyes dazzle with the water sparkling from the sun's rays. kyungsoo enjoys singing. he claps to the beat of his song. never he had someone dance to his singing. jongin offers great company. It’s just been a day but he feels like he has known jongin for weeks now.

“you dance very well,” kyungsoo compliments when jongin sits next to him, a little breathless.

jongin shoots him a lopsided smile. “i gotta say the same thing to you. you sing very well.”

he fiddles his fingers and smiles shyly. “thanks. i haven’t had someone dance to my singing before so seeing you do it made me feel happy.”

“ah, so you’re treating me nicely now?” jongin pokes his arm with teasing smirk on his lips. kyungsoo punches jongin’s arm hard, but the boy just laughs at him, so kyungsoo slaps his arm more.

“i’m not being nice!” he retorts while jongin just accepts the blow, laughing.

annoyed, kyungsoo groans and crosses his arms across his chest and frowns. “stop laughing!”

jongin heaves a sigh after guffawing and gazes at kyungsoo. seeing jongin stare at him that way made him a little squeamish.

“what are you doing here?” jongin questions. he’s hugging his legs and his head rests on top of his knees as he fully gives kyungsoo his attention.

never kyungsoo had someone stare at him the way jongin stares at him. he thinks it’s the reason why his heart leaps. never he had someone so attentive of him except for his family and close friends, so to stop himself from thinking too much, though he doesn’t know why he’s analyzing the way jongin stares at him as if he’s the polaris on the northern sky that deserves praises and attention, he gets up, brushing off the dirt on his bum if ever there is some.

“hey, where are you going?” jongin pouts, following his movements. kyungsoo’s face down to his neck is flushed. “i haven’t toured you to other places yet.”

kyungsoo flicks his eyes over him, hand on the back of his neck. “my grandma and grandpa are probably looking for me. i’m only here for vacation for a month.”

jongin’s face falls. “oh.”

something pricks kyungsoo’s chest from the sight of jongin’s gloomy face. “i was right.”

in order to lift up jongin’s mood, kyungsoo crouches down and he doesn’t know why he’s doing this but his body automatically moves as he wraps his arms around jongin’s cold body. “i’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

jongin looks at him in the eyes and smiles softly. “if you’ll ever see me again, kyungsoo.”

a frown settles on kyungsoo’s face. he holds jongin’s shoulders and stares at him in wonder. it’s been bugging him the entire time, though he doesn’t give it much thought of who jongin really is.

“what do you mean?” kyungsoo’s heart picks up in speed. the anxiety builds up. it’s just been a day, but he feels like jongin needs him, that he needs jongin, and that he needs to find a way to know what the hell jongin is keeping away from him.

jongin holds kyungsoo’s cheek tenderly. “can you stay for a little while more?”

fear creeps throughout his body and kyungsoo doesn’t want to regret it, so he gives jongin more time to be with him.

 

*

 

whatever and whoever jongin is, they never speak about it. rather, kyungsoo doesn’t ask about it.

for the rest of the remaining time of the day, jongin brings him to many places—the strawberry field where jongin said where the strawberry fairy lives who has a crush on the cherry fairy from the berry field. they went at the abandoned temple located in the middle of the forest where there are the remaining four masks of human expressions hanging on the center wall while the few others has cracked and broke into pieces from old age. despite the goosebumps kyungsoo felt throughout his whole journey around town with jongin, holding his cold hand made him feel at ease.

kyungsoo never had someone like jongin who would

for their final destination, jongin brought him under the bridge where they eat their freshly picked strawberries.

“jongin?” kyungsoo begins. “why are you still wearing your uniform?”

“i told you i went to school earlier.” jongin scratches his nose before tossing the strawberry in his mouth. its juice trickle down the side of his lips. kyungsoo surprises himself by automatically reaching out his thumb to wipe off the juice beside his lips.

“thanks,” jongin mumbles, a boyish grin on his face then he pokes a strawberry on kyungsoo’s lips for him to take.

the sun sets on the horizon, spilling violet, pink and navy blue across the sky.

“jongin?” kyungsoo calls. “it’s the term break. why are you lying to me? and what is it all about not meeting me again? if i meet you again by tomorrow? is it connected from what you said earlier that you’re dying?”

fear surfaces again, consumes his entirety. kyungsoo shivers from the sudden blow of the wind.

jongin drops his shoulders and stares up at the sky. “i’ll disappear soon.”

“why would you disappear?” kyungsoo’s voice rises in tone.

what jongin does is only to lower his head and close his eyes, saying quietly, “i’m already dead, kyungsoo.”

kyungsoo scoffs in disbelief. “you’re not! you’re real! i can hug you! i can touch you! if you’re a ghost then i wouldn’t be able to touch you! stop lying to my face!” his fingers clench tightly, knuckles turning white.

it’s been  just half the day and kyungsoo can feel this strong attachment with jongin.

“i’m not lying.” he quietly says. “i’m dead. it’s been a year. i drowned in the lake after saving some kids from drowning themselves.”

“you’re lying!” tears gather under kyungsoo’s eyes.

jongin lifts his head to look directly into kyungsoo’s eyes. he smiles. “if only we met last year, i’d definitely court you to be mine.”

“stop it!” kyungsoo snaps. it’s ridiculous but fat tears slowly roll down his cheeks. he can deny all he want that jongin is lying about himself, but this what explains the coldness of jongin’s skin when in contact with his.

“i’m dead, kyungsoo. that’s the truth.”

jongin picks up kyungsoo’s hand and holds them. tears stream down kyungsoo’s cheeks as it continues to get dark.

the street lamps by the bridge flicks on and the lamp posts by the riverside as well.

“just when i’m getting to know you better, when i already want to be your friend even if i don’t like you at first, now, you’ll tell me you’re already dead?” kyungsoo sniffles and jongin gathers him around his arms for a hug.

“i’m sorry.” jongin’s cold body scares him more. it scares him to lose this man the next day. it’s too damn fast for this fun he had with jongin to end. it’s too early for this heartbreak. “i’m sorry for dragging you with me for company. now you’re attached to me.”

they retract away from each other’s hold, but kyungsoo grips on jongin’s hands and shakes his head. “don’t be sorry. so what if i’m attached to you now? i don’t regret accompanying you. you’re a great company to be with, jongin.” he sniffles more and then wipes his tears with his arm. “are you sure we’ll never see each other again tomorrow?”

jongin thumbs away the tears on kyungsoo’s cheek. “i’m not sure. but before we met earlier, i was already slowly fading.”

“what do you mean?”

jongin shrugs. “i don’t know. i don’t know what it means too. being with you, i feel whole. like right now.”

“you’re fading? but why were you fading? why are you going to leave this place?” kyungsoo grips on jongin’s lint-free uniform.

“i’m dead, soo. for sure there’s a place where dead people are meant to be at.”

kyungsoo’s chest aches. he bursts into tears once more and buries his wet face on jongin’s chest. “don’t leave me yet. be with me, jongin.” he lifts his head, a pleading look on his face. “if today is the last day, go home with me. you’re a ghost, jongin. grandma and grandpa won’t be able to see you. stay with me the whole night. accompany me, again tonight.”

 

*

 

jongin stays the night.

they’re wrapped around each other’s arms.

jongin tells countless of stories from when he was a kid up to the time when he was still alive. jongin tells him that he has a gift that the other kids didn’t have and that was seeing spirits of different kinds—fairies, sprites, and other types jongin has no name to call them.

meanwhile, kyungsoo listens intently to every word jongin says. he’s too absorbed in his stories and in his bright eyes that speaks a thousands of words. he believes him. he can see how genuine jongin is with his vivid stories. he adores how animated jongin explains every detail of it, how emotional he gets going back to his past. he learns how jongin abhors the gift he got as it isolated him from normal kids who he just wants to be friends with. though eventually, he learned to love it too. he made friends with the elemental creatures and found comfort with them. jongin even told him that he helped a an injured fairy before not knowing it’s the head spirit of the forest—the queen of all. and that in return he was promised an everlasting happiness with someone in the future.

“but i won’t be able to be happy with someone anymore since i’m leaving soon.” sadly, he says.

“i’m too late.” kyungsoo speaks out. he realized if only it’s in a different circumstance, if jongin is still alive, he would have fallen in love with him for sure. he cups jongin’s jaw. “i’m sorry, jongin.”

jongin shakes his head and keeps mumbling, “no, no.”

kyungsoo’s tears threaten to fall once more. “i just met you, but i can tell, if you’re still alive, i would love you.”

“you do?” jongin’s lips curl up.

“i would.” kyungsoo grins, but it sinks in his head that this is the reality they have to face. “if only we can ask for second chance again.”

jongin caresses kyungsoo’s cheek as they’re bodies tangled in bed. “i would have love you too, kyungsoo. i would continue dancing to your songs.”

“and i would sing you songs that you can dance to.” tears fall from his eyes.

it’s 1 am in the morning.

“if only we can have another chance to meet again...” kyungsoo’s eyes flutter close, tears rolling down to his chin and to his jaw, but sleep is starting to consume him. jongin’s face gets blurry. even if he fights the sleep off to remain awake to be with jongin for just a few minutes, he can’t, his body gives up.

the last thing he knows, jongin mumbles something that he wasn’t able to catch what is.

 

*

 

he wakes up with his alarm clock blaring.

he wakes up with tears down his eyes.

he wakes up confused and without a single clue what his dream is all about.

it’s finally the time to wake up and to prepare to go to his grandparents’ humble house in gyeongsang.

one hour of preparation, he soon leaves. his big brother seungsoo drives him to the train station and he left with a final goodbye and a hug.

the whole time he’s in the train is the moment he tries to figure out the reason why he had tears in his eyes when he woke up.

racking his brain for some pieces of memory, still, he can’t remember anything. however, he has a strange feeling that something is waiting for him in gyeongsang that might have a connection with his dream from earlier. it’s only a gut feeling, but his heart races from the possibility.

 

*

 

he arrives in gyeongsang safely after four hours of travel time.

his uncle is who picks him up from the train station and drives him at his grandparents’ house.

“how long are you going to stay?” he asks as he unloads kyungsoo’s things out from the car’s trunk.

“a month, hyung.”

“you got a lot of time to stroll around. you’ll love it here, soo.” he tells and kyungsoo really has plans to go around the place.

it’s his first time to go in gyeongsang. his grandparents were originally from ilsan but moved out six months ago due to wanting to have a change of scenery.

“kyungsoo?” his grandma greets and runs to him for a hug. he hugs her back, happy to see her again.

“thank god, you arrived safely.” his grandpa says next, pulling him for a hug as well.

“i miss you both.” he tells them. his grandparents took care of him when he was still a toddler so he’s very close to them.

“we miss you too,” his grandma brushes his hair and holds his hand. “i cooked your favorite food. let’s eat and have some catching up.”

kyungsoo ate a lot. his grandparents know how to pamper him with food. he missed it so much. he missed them so much and he’s glad he’s back to stay with them.

after taking a rest, which most likely spent by playing with his uncle’s pet cats and cute puppies, kyungsoo tells his grandpa that he’ll take a look around, and so he leaves.

déjà vu hits him hard. but he shrugs it off seconds after when he’s walking down the path that leads to the forest.

his heart stops.

 in slow motion, having this strong feeling that he has done this before when he lifts his head, there he sees a guy slumped on a trunk of a tree and looking at him with a wide look of surprise in his eyes.

a man slumped on a tree trunk. what a weird first meeting.

surprisingly, it happens.

the man jumps back to the ground and walks to him.

“my heart is glowing.” the man shows the glowing heart on his wrist and it’s beating extremely fast.

kyungsoo hides his wrist, though he already noticed the heart on his wrist radiating in a fiery color of red when he meets eyes with the stranger on the tree who’s now standing before him.

the man grabs his arm. kyungsoo should have yanked his arm away by now, but he doesn’t.

he’s in a state of shock, eyes rounding, an automatic response when he’s caught off guard. the man sticks his arm next to kyungsoo and chuckles. he looks at kyungsoo with amusement in his eyes.

he feels like he has met this man somewhere, somewhere he can’t remember. strangely, the way their skins are in contact gets him to taste this fond familiarity he couldn’t recall clearly. but he has felt this before. this man, standing before him, is someone he knows by heart.

“found you again, kyungsoo.” bliss is what kyungsoo hears. “my soulmate.”

kyungsoo finally remembers it all—his dreams that has been hunting him since he was a kid, the reason of his tears when he wakes up, the only same dream that visits him constantly. now, he remembers it all.

kyungsoo recognizes jongin perfectly. he throws himself to him and buries his face on his chest. “i thought we’ll never meet each other again!”

“gotcha.” jongin finalizes with a peck on the lips. "found you again. do you want to take a look around the area? i'll accompany you."

kyungsoo beams, a sun personified. "let's go, jongin. i'll go wherever you go."

second life, a second chance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know it sucks


End file.
